


kiss me on that midnight street

by algebraicmutiny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "He curls his fingers into your shirt, eyes bright with chemicals and dopamine, and when he leans in you lean in too because what else can you do? When he touches his lips to yours and you giddily kiss him back, when he presses his whole body against you and you pull him closer still, never close enough, you know. There's a deep sadness in your bones, somewhere underneath the contact high you must be getting, because you know how this ends.No one will ever feel like this again."or, the beginning of the end.





	kiss me on that midnight street

_He curls his fingers into your shirt, eyes bright with chemicals and dopamine, and when he leans in you lean in too because what else can you do? When he touches his lips to yours and you giddily kiss him back, when he presses his whole body against you and you pull him closer still, never close enough, you know. There's a deep sadness in your bones, somewhere underneath the contact high you must be getting, because you know how this ends._  
  
_No one will ever feel like this again_.

* * *

In Klaus' perfect world, he meets the love of his life normally. Through a friend of a friend, at some sort of event of shared interest, or at least in the back alley of a shady night club where they pass a joint back and forth until one of them quirks an eyebrow, shifts his hip and allows his shirt to ride up slightly, with promises of shared breath and bedsheets simmering below a heated gaze that drags you down, down.  
  
He'd even take the disjointedness of a relationship founded on the jerky in and out of rehab, love like a drug, the pain of withdrawal too much to keep them apart. He thinks there might be something romantic about it before dismissing the thought; dependence is ugly in all forms, even in love.  
  
Klaus thinks he may have imagined every possible scenario that love could just fall into his lap. He is wrong.  
  
When the briefcase opens, the flash of light that occurs momentarily blinds him. Oh my god, he thinks, I'll never be able to tell what drugs I'm taking again.  
  
Then he opens his eyes.  
  
There's a man staring down at him from a bed, eyes wide in shock, and Klaus is suddenly acutely aware of two things.  
  
One, he is no longer on the bus. "This isn't the bus," he says dumbly.  
  
"What?" The man hasn't moved, hands gripped tightly to the edge of his bunk.  
  
Two, he is in the company of a very handsome man while very underdressed and very covered in blood. "Hello handsome," he says now. "I am so sorry for the disturbance. If you could just--"  
  
He's interrupted by the shrill ringing of a siren, and his hands fly to his ears. Over the noise he registers yelling, and watches, dumbfounded, as men fall out of bunks and pour out of the exit.  
  
Handsome man is still sitting and staring. "Who are you?" he yells.  
  
Klaus panics. "Ignore me, I'm a ghost!" He shrieks. "Boo!"  
  
The man's eyes are practically bulging out of his head now. "What?"  
  
They're interrupted by the swish of tent flaps being pulled back, when a short, redfaced man storms in. "Katz! And you, newbie! Get out there, now!"  
  
'Katz' seems to snap out of his stupor at this. "Sir yes sir!" He rolls out of his bunk and tosses a pile of clothing at Klaus. "Put these on, we have to go."  
  
"Okay," Klaus says. "I can do that."

* * *

Katz introduces himself properly on the bus.  
  
"Hi, guess you just got shipped in, huh," he says, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
  
He's really handsome. Fuck.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Klaus manages smoothly. Fuck.  
  
"My name's Katz. Dave Katz." Dave stretches out his hand.  
  
"Klaus. Hargreeves," he responds. He takes Dave's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Dave says, laughing warmly, before winking at him. Klaus feels his cheeks heat up. "Maybe we can grab a drink later."  
  
Klaus feels like he's been hit by a freight train. He wants to declare his undying love for this man on the spot. "That sounds wonderful," he says instead, grinning. "I'd love to get to know you better."  
  
Dave slowly rakes his gaze up and down Klaus' body, before letting out a breathy, "Yeah, likewise."  
  
Klaus preens under the attention. This is a bad idea just waiting to happen, and he cannot wait.

* * *

Klaus spends the rest of the day trailing along behind Dave as they run through drills, and he's fairly certain that he's never exercised this much before in his life. There's sweat pouring down his face by noon, with the sun beating down on them from above, and he wonders whether he'll get used to it.  
  
"Does-- does it get easier?" He's doubled over, hands on his knees, gasping for air. "Because I'm-- struggling."  
  
Dave just laughs. "Yeah, it does. I'm guessing you're not much of an athlete?"  
  
Klaus barely has enough energy to shake his head. "The most I've ever ran," he pants, "Was around three blocks."  
  
Dave raises an eyebrow at him. "And why were you running?"  
  
It's Klaus' turn to laugh now. "Cops."  
  
He's slightly surprised when Dave echoes his laughter. "Yeah, I hear you," he sighs. "Fucking cops."  
  
Klaus is now certain that this man is the love of his life. "Fucking cops," he repeats emphatically. "Fucking cops."  


**Author's Note:**

> whats up my g's. i dont do well with multichapter fics but we shall see. how this 1 goes. also it might get more prosey as it goes on becos im emo lol. i'll try and make other chapters longer. goodday (edit: i have been informed that dave's name is katz and that he's jewish! thank u @mayfriend)


End file.
